


Secrets and Spoilers

by Lj9912



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lj9912/pseuds/Lj9912
Summary: There's a lot more to Danny Williams than you might expect, but then again you can't help who your family is





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i asked some friends to name 3 tv shows so i could start a new story and they said Hawaii five 0 (again), Doctor Who and Supernatural. the chapters I've written so far are short and I have the story pretty much nailed so I'm aiming to post the actual chapters in 2 parts on New years Eve and New Years Day. However i thought i would post the prologue now to see how the story premise is recieved.
> 
> I will also be posting a new chapter to 'the memory remains' before we hit 2017 as well for those interested. Thanks for reading and enjoy

**Prologue Grail Estate, New York - April** 7th **1938**

Danny Williams stood on the street, watching as his uncle joined his aunt and grandmother outside the mansion "got it" he heard his uncle speaking "he's at a place called Winter Quay, the car yes? Let's go" he watched as the three of them clambered into the car and drove away. Danny sighed as he looked down at his wrist, at the vortex manipulator he had been given and bit his lip in all that he had been taught he knew that he shouldn't. What he was thinking of doing right now was completely and utterly insane, it was stupid and Aunty River would kill him but he couldn't resist this. Lifting the cover of his manipulator he began tapping at buttons and in a sudden flash he was gone.

**Winter Quay, New York - April 7th 1938**

Danny pulled in a deep breath of oxygen as he appeared on the rooftop of the Winter Quay building, but he had barely managed to regain his breath before he heard voices approaching the rooftop he was then looked around wildly he knew he couldn't be seen here there was an old crate in the corner of the rooftop and he ducked behind it just in time as not even a second later he heard the access door to the roof burst open. He crouched there for what felt like hours until he finally heard Grandpa Rory's voice "I always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty, I guess she got impatient" this confused Danny he chanced a glance around the side of the crate and saw his Grandpa and Grandma Amy looking at...HOLY SHIT, the Statue of freakin Liberty was a weeping angel. But then Rory turned around suddenly turned and Danny was forced to duck back out of sight and then all he could do was sit and listen to his grandparent's voices "is there a way down?" He heard his grandma saying, and then grandpa replied "uh... no, but there's a way out" and then he heard his Grandpa climbing onto the ledge of the rooftop and gasp at the height.

Danny however, had to bite down on every instinct and impulse he possessed not to leap out and try to help, he knew he was playing a dangerous game and he knew how stupid it was to have come here. He didn't know how long he was sat there dwelling but he was pulled from his thoughts by his grandma's voice "shut up... Together or not at all" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The shout that rent the air made Danny jump but he didn't dare look out so all he could do was listen "changing the future, it's called marriage" it was his uncle 'The Doctors' ear-splitting yell of "Amy... AMY, Amy" that announced what had just happened and that was his cue to leave. He once again jabbed at the buttons on his vortex manipulator and as he was pressing the last buttons on the device a blinding light lit up the night sky, the last thing he heard just as he disappeared was his Aunt River yelling "Doctor... What's happening?"


End file.
